(a) Field of Invention
This invention relates to the purification of effluent gases. More particularly, the invention relates to the treatment of gaseous effluents produced in or exiting from a high temperature reactor, in order to remove impurities therefrom. Still more specifically, the invention relates to a system and a method for feeding a reactor while filtering off particles away from gases, condensing volatile products, and returning same to the reactor.
(b) Description of Prior Art
It is known that for various reasons, certain materials are heated and/or treated in a reactor or in an oven. In many cases, for example, in those ovens or furnaces which are used for treating materials such as minerals, garbage, radioactive waste, chlorinated polymers, etc., gases are produced or used. These gases contain dust and condensable products. It is necessary to recover the dust and condensable products either because of their commercial value or in order to limit the extent of pollution if they are allowed to escape in the air. Means which are external to the oven, such as filters, separators, condensers, etc. are presently used for treating gases in order to separate dust and condensable products.
It is also known that volatile material, such as oxides of cesium and ruthenium constitute a danger if they are allowed to escape together with gases after having treated nuclear waste before burying the radioactive material.
It is an object of the present invention to successfully condense volatile materials and stop dust which results from the treatment of nuclear waste.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method which enables to stop dust, droplets, dangerous products, and any undesirable material which can escape into the atmosphere.